NCIS: New Moon
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan doesn't exist, she never did. But then how was she in forks for a year? Who was she before and why was she hiding. Six years after New moon the Cullen's found out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Jasper Elizabeth Gibbs**

I stared out of my bedroom window with tears in my eyes. 5 months...I couldn't believe he had left me, I had given him everything and he had thrown it back into my face. The whole family had thrown it back in my face, I had thought of them all as my family and the last people to be my family I hadn't seen since I turned 18.

Truth be told I wasn't even a Swan, I was from Washington but not this part of Washington. D.C to be more process. I looked up as I heard a knock at my door and sighed, it could only be one person. Everything had went to hell in the last two years, truth be told I was 20 years old, almost 21. I wasn't Isabella Swan, she didn't exist, and Charlie was only my uncle by marriage, he was my mother half-sister's ex-husband.

"Can I come in?" My uncle Charlie asked. I Sighed and pulled out the letter I had received two days ago, I was supposed to join the Navy once again after the threat with Ari was over but I felt I was too out of shape for that now, not that I didn't still have my training. Hell I had risen in the ranks so fast I almost a general.

"You may. Did you come to tell me I told ya so?." I asked and closed my blue/green eyes.

"Jasper? I wish you wouldn't dwell on him like this?" He Said and I winced. Only my mother called me by my first name and now that I knew the Cullen's my own name brought me bad memories.

"I would also never do that to you Jas...Sorry I mean Elizabeth." He said as I glared at him, he held up his hands in surrender before beginning again.

"your my ex-wife's niece Liz, but you are also your fathers daughter. I think you should move back with him." Charlie said and I snapped my head up to look at him in shock.

"Your joking? I can't, Ari?" I said but he cut me off.

"Is dead. He died a year ago, killed by their new agent, Ziva David." I gasped, I remembered her. She was few years older then me, she had been there when Ari kidnapped me with the intention of making me his. She had been disgusted by his behavior, her own brother. I was shocked that she could kill him, but also relieved.

I could finally be myself, I could be Jasper Elizabeth Gibbs, daughter of Jennifer Sheppard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short but the next chapter will be longer, promise. I hope everyone liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 6 year latter**

Six years, 10 months, 24 hours and 16 minutes since the love of my life left me. I'm now 27 years old. Six months after I returned from Forks I had had my hair stripped of the lighter brown die I had added when I had went into hiding from Ari. My hair was now the darker (almost black in the dark) brown hair with the red highlights a bit more apparent. I had of course removed the brown contacts from my eyes and my blue/green eyes where back to normal, the eyes I had gotten from my parents, a odd mix really. My mother had a green color that sometimes turned a olive brown and my fathers eyes were steal blue.

I had been through college from home since I was 18 almost 19 and had graduated a month after returning to D.C. I had majored in Forensic Psychology, and criminal justice. I had offers from the FBI and the secret service, I mean, if they had the daughter of one of the best agents and former marine then they had it made. Unfortunately for them I had only one place I'd consider being a part of, NCIS. I was a field agent before I knew it, about two months and before long I was known for being Mini Gibbs as Abby and the others liked to call me.

I was a Senior field agent now, Tony was my only superior and Ziva was just below me and McGee. Coming back also gave me time with my mother, five months after I did come back Jennifer Rose Sheppard died in a gun fight, I was injured as I had followed her, my gut was something I never ignored and it told me something was wrong; I was in a coma for three weeks. When I awoke I was so distraught, my father had me at home for three more weeks it was in those weeks I met my first husband.

He was a Cop from Miami, and he had the most gorgeous Hazel eyes. He was funny and smart, but our marriage only lasted a little under a year. It wasn't until a year latter that I met Jacob Black again. He had come to D.C. For college and met me on a case at the local university. We married two months latter and stayed married for a little over a year, but after our daughter was born he became abusive. The first time he hit me after drinking I forgave him but when he hit Allison, I threw him out. My father was ready to hunt him down and shoot him and he did find him, he served three years in prison.

It was in that time me and Tony got close. We had five dates before he asked me to marry him. Considering he had commitment problems everyone was shocked. This happened when Alli turned one, the same year I got pregnant with twins. Me and Tony stayed together for close to two years after Genevieve Isabella and Rosalia Mimi DiNozzo were born. We divorced when they where a few months from being two and I will admit it was the hardest divorce I've ever went through. I married one last time to a Eli Brandon, we were together for 9 months before someone from his squad killed him. Eli was a Gunnery Sargent in the Marine's it was how we met. I was heartbroken and put everything into finding his killer, I did with my fathers help.

Life is pretty normal now days, Ziva and Tony are dating, I have long before gotten over him and I am happy for them. Allison is now four years old (Almost 5), while Ginny and Rose were now three years old.

"Hey, Jas...have you seen your dad?" Tony asked and I smiled up at him, my blue/green eyes sparkling.

"Sure, He is behind you." I said and his eyes widened and he turned smiling.

"Hey Boss...How's it going?" He asked and dad snorted and walked over to his desk with his coffee. He opened his drew and I stood and strapped my gun and other gear on. Tony walked over to his and followed my lead.

"Fine. DiNozzo, Call Ducky." He said and looking to Tony before turning to were Ziva and McGee was coming into the office. "Ziva, McGee, your coming with Elizabeth and me, we have a case!" Dad said and we left the building. McGee and Ziva got into another car while Tony and I got into the car with Dad. I instantly grabbed the grips above the window and buckled my seat belt and sighed as he pulled out like hell was on his heals.

We arrived at a small house twenty minutes latter and got out. My dad approached the cops on the scene to get information and I caught him jerk his head towards the house and I motioned for Ziva, Tim, and Tony to follow me.

As we entered Ziva began taking photos of the scene and McGee and Tony began to look around. I knelled down To inspect the red stain in the carpet as I approached the couch. I touched it with my gloved hand and sniffed it, the distinct salty smell of blood was instant.

"We have blood!" I called over my shoulder and grabbed a evidence bag from my shoulder bag. Tony came over with a swab and began to swab the carpet and I took the swab from him and put into the bag before we both stood up. We all entered the back bedroom and Tim was the first to react.

"Ehh...Smells like someone died." He said and me and Ziva looked at him while Tony photographed the body laying on the bed.

"Noo... you don't say?" I said and hit in the back of the head, having to lean up a bit to reach. I turned to inspect the body and almost barfed.

"It looks like she was Raped...god her eyes are gone." I said and even Ziva winced.

"Sharon Collins; she's petty officer Richard Collins wife. She was under protection after she witnessed a murder in New York last year...she moved her with the alias of Rachel Richards. She worked for the School...she was on maternity leave." My dad said as he came in. I gasped and ran out of the room, I found another room and saw the pink and yellow nursery. I walked over and looked over to see a baby maybe five months old. She had red hair starting to become thicker and blue eyes...I almost thought I was seeing Allison.

"Bridget Collins, she is 6 months old. She was supposed to be going to stay with her grandparents this weekend but I don't think that will be happening." Tony said as he entered behind me. I looked up into his green eyes and rolled mine.

"DiNozzo, why wouldn't it. She can't tell us anything, she can't even talk." I said and he looked at me sadly.

"According to Gibbs, her grandparents were found dead from heart attacks this morniing." He said and I looked at him shocked the sene frezzing.


End file.
